


= I'll Protect You from Anything =

by rayskaskriivaa



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayskaskriivaa/pseuds/rayskaskriivaa
Summary: There's much power in things aside from physical strength. A thought like this one can as well work as a life saver in situations a blaster can't.





	= I'll Protect You from Anything =

Ultra Magnus had been very restless after the latest conflict they had had with the Decepticons. They had come across a weapon that isolated one's mind from everything else and filled them with the very images of their fears. Ultra Magnus hadn't shared his fears with anyone, but it was clear he was very upset. Perceptor had never seen him like that. 

Perceptor was spooning with Ultra Magnus on the latter's berth. Concluding from Magnus' little movements Perceptor knew he was awake. The scientist rolled around in the other's embrace towards his mate and asked him: "Magnus? Are you awake?" Ultra Magnus answered with a little hum and narrowed his optics open. Perceptor held his arms against his chest, they were pinned between his and Magnus' body. 

Perceptor looked into his tired optics and flashed a warm little smile.  
"You know I'll protect you from anything you could ever think of to fear?" Perceptor asked him silently. Magnus frowned lightly and tilted his head. He thought that a bot like Perceptor couldn't protect him from a bullet or anything like that, but the statement wasn't about that. It might've been in a figurative way, but the thought was what mattered. 

"Of course", Ultra Magnus replied silently and reached his arm up to strike Perceptor's cheek with his servo.  
"There's no such darkness your delicate servos wouldn't be able to defy", Ultra Magnus said, it sounded like straight from a song or a poem. Perceptor knew Magnus wouldn't joke about things like this, he knew Magnus meant what he just said. He might not be able to do most of the things that required physical strength, but that wasn't what that statement meant. 

There's much power in things aside from physical strength. A thought like this one can as well work as a life saver in situations a blaster can't. Magnus leaned forward to place a tender little kiss on the front of Perceptor's helm. The scientist giggled. 

"Let's try to get some sleep, mh?" Ultra Magnus requested and adjusted himself better. He moved to lay on his back and helped Perceptor on top of him.  
"I feel much better knowing I have you", Magnus continued and closed his optics with a content sigh. Perceptor traced along Magnus' chest's transformation seams with his digit and replied: "Always. I'll never leave you."

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by a finnish band Ultra Bra and their song 'Minä suojelen sinua kaikelta'


End file.
